Total Drama Island: Surprise!
by PowerinPink
Summary: After season one the teens are all abandoned at the resort in a storm! Sneaking into Chris' room they look at old taped videos and find one on a talented and singing boy. They find out a secret that a certain punk has been trying to hide for years. How will they react when they see the clip? DxC BxG GxT and others!
1. Duncan!

A large group of teens sat around a large lobby, bored out of their minds. They were all just sitting on some couches or chairs trying to find something to do. Some were snoozing, some were making out, and some were trying to make out but a certain CIT kept denying it. After around ten minutes of pure boredom Heather stood up.

"Okay, come on guys! We need to do something!"

"I hate to say this but that white girl is right." Leshawna added.

"Well if you have an idea I'd love to hear it! We can go out, it's storming out there!" Courtney sighed in annoyance. It was true; the weather was getting out of control. Rain poured loudly on the roof of the 'resort' for the teens. They wanted to go home, but Chris told them that their contract stated that they would stay at the resort for around two weeks after the competition. At first it was actually pretty cool. They had a large pool, beautiful scenery, and amazing bedrooms! It was heaven…until the weather went whack. Then Chris and Chef left saying that they had meetings with some agents.

"We could talk about our feelings!" Lindsay cheered. Beth was the only one who actually agreed.

"How about TV?" Owen asked.

"Oh like we've never thought of that. The storm is blocking all of the connection." Noah answered sarcastically without looking up from his book. They were about to go back into awkward silence until Geoff had an idea.

"I doubt Chris got himself a cheap TV!"

They all looked at each other before sprinting off to Chris' suite. His room was about the size of a regular house. The bed was so gigantic that all the teens could fit. They turned on the TV to find it…having no reception. The teens groaned and were about to get up.

"Wait!" Harold cried out and grabbed the remote from Geoff. He clicked a few buttons and they found themselves on Chris' saved clips. They were old tapings of shows from when the teens were around 6. *"American Idol, America's Got Talent, X-factor?" DJ read out.

"These are all from way back." Katie noticed. Chris had put up titles for each of the clips. One was 'biggest fail in American Idol history' and another was 'dancing couple fails epically on Dancing with the Stars'. After searching through the videos they found one that got Justin interested.

"Wait I actually remember that one!" He cried out and pointed to a certain video. It was titled "Amazing kid singer" with a picture of the judge's shocked faces.

"Yeah, that was like the only one I could remember. My mom watched the show and showed me this kid! This kid was awesome!"

The teens looked at him, since when did he talk so much?

"We have to watch it!" Sadie cheered and the others nodded their heads too. Considering Justin's reaction, the kid had talent. Only one of them didn't; it was a certain colorful mohawked juvie punk.

"N-no way dudes that's lame." He tried to sound like a boss but stuttering didn't help the image. Courtney, who was cuddled up next to him, looked at him.

"Come on Duncan! You can't tell me that you aren't curious to see the kid!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Look I've seen this before because my mom forced me to watch it, and trust me the kid isn't good." Though no matter how much he tried to change their minds they played the tape. Right before it started Duncan excused himself, saying he was going to go look for some food. The others rolled their eyes and watched the tape with excitement.

"Welcome back to American Idol! On this special we've been going out of the US and headed for Canada. Boy did they have some…interesting acts." It shows small short clips of people singing, terribly, and the judge's disgusted faces.

"It seems that Canada has no talent, but we have our last audition for the day." The camera flashes away from the host and to a small boy who looked around 6. He had black hair that partially covered his sparkling teal eyes. He was wearing a black T shirt, cargo pants, and black vans. The girls all cooed at the adorable little singer.

"That is the cutest guy I have ever seen!" Beth smiled. The girls, even Eva, nodded!

_I can't believe Duncan thought this little guy has no talent_, Courtney thought.

The host walked up to the little boy who didn't notice him at all.

"Hey little guy! Are you ready?" The boy looked up at him and smiled. He nodded his head enthusiastically and said," You know it!" The girls all giggled and cooed at his reply. He melted their hearts into gooey melted pieces!

"What's your name little fella?" The host asked while placing the microphone near the boy.

"Duncan Mason!" He answered with excitement.

The teens on the bed gasped and Harold paused the screen. They all exchanged looks and in perfect sync they shouted," Duncan!"


	2. Man I'm such an idiot

Everyone sat on the bed in shock. Right there on the paused screen was Duncan! The hardcore, rocking, stone cold, bullying delinquent was auditioning for American Idol! No wonder he didn't want to watch the video!

"Wow, that was…shocking." Geoff said to fill the silence.

"D-Duncan auditioned for American Idol?" Katie and Sadie asked, still in shock.

"He can sing?" Justin asked. That was something we didn't see every day.

It became awkward again as we tried to understand what just happened.

"What do we do now?" Owen asked while looking around. Everyone, even Noah, shrugged.

"Should we like go find him?" Lindsay asked in confusion. For once in her life Courtney didn't know. Should they watch the video, find Duncan, forget about the whole thing, or move to another country and change her name to Alana.

"J-just stop the video for now. You guys do whatever I guess. I'm going to go find him." And she was off. She checked everywhere for the delinquent.

**Courtney's POV**

Oh my god! Duncan, my 'bad' boyfriend was on American Idol? And by the way Justin reacted, he was good. No, he was better than good, he was amazing! How could he hide this from me, I thought he trusted me!

After an hour of looking I almost gave up. Being in juvie must have given him an advantage in hiding from people. If he thinks he can hide from me, he has another thing coming! He wasn't in the lobby, his room, the arcade, the bathrooms (which yes I had to sadly check), and he wasn't in the kitchen. It was like he left the resort! Did he, I mean could he? Would he? Would he leave this resort, his friends…me? Just because of some stupid audition?

I double checked every room and couldn't find my delinquent anywhere. Every once in a while I would come across another camper and they would ask," Did you find him?" This just meant that they hadn't seen Duncan either. I looked around the lobby one more time before I officially gave up. My throat was a little sore from screaming his name…and some words that aren't appropriate for young viewers.

I sat down on one of the love seats that faced the pool and sighed. At most, the weather had gotten worse. People were forced to almost yell above the noise, which was now impossible for me. I decided to get some sleep and look for him later. No point in doing it now. Right before I fell asleep though I noticed something moving outside. It was a tall shadow that looked like it was struggling to move. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what it was it hit me.

Duncan, the idiot that he was, went outside. And the weather wasn't getting any better.

**Duncan's POV**

The day had started out pretty innocently. Mr. Giant Ego and his little puppet left for something that I could care less about. After about an hour it started to pour so we made our way inside. After realizing the TV's wouldn't work we all decided to go into the lobby. Courtney was pissed that she forgot her PDA outside so she wouldn't make out with me…bummer.

It was even worse because we were forced to sit next to Geoff and Bridgette and they were playing tonsil hockey. Great, no it's perfect!

After about a few years Heather finally stoop up.

"Okay, come on guys! We need to do something."

Then they all started talking, but I was pretty much trying to ignore them all. They had to speak a little louder since the raining was getting a little louder. Then they all started racing off towards Chris' room. Courtney pulled, technically dragged, me off with them. Chris' bed was about the size of my old jail cell. It could fit everyone, even Owen! I sat on the edge of the bed near the door, incase Owen lets loose, so at least I could survive. I wrapped an arm around Courtney and watched as we saw…nothing. The signal got to Chris' TV too.

I was about to get up but nerdy wanted to look at his saved clips. They were really random; they were all failed auditions from those national talent shows.

Reminds me of when…no, that was way back then. This is now.

After scrolling through the options Justin, who I didn't know could talk, spoke up.

"Wait, I actually remember that one." He indicated to the only video that wasn't on people failing.

The title was "Amazing Kid Singer". It had a picture with it, one of the judge's faces that had shock written all over it. **That** is when I started freaking out. I remember back when it happened…that was exactly what was on the screen. I glimpsed at the date and almost screamed. It was the exact same date. This is not going to end well!

"Yeah, that was like the only one I could remember! My mom watched the show and showed me this kid! This kid was awesome." Everyone looked at him in shock; they hadn't gotten over the fact that he was talking.

"We have to watch it!" Tweedle Idiot cheered while the others nodded. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I need a plan, come on Duncan think!

"N-no way dudes that's lame." I stuttered. I almost face palmed at that. God, what do I do?

"Come on Duncan! You can't tell me that you aren't curious to see the kid!" Courtney defended. She had to look up a little since she was leaning against my chest.

"Look I've seen this before because my mom forced me to watch it, and trust me the kid isn't good." But no matter how much I tried they played the stupid tape.

"I'm gonna find some food." I muttered and made my way off the bed and out the door. Two points for choosing the edge of the bed.

I figured I had a few minutes until they would find out. Knowing Courtney she would look everywhere inside…but what if I wasn't inside!

Quickly grabbing a large jacket from a couch, probably Owen's, I opened the door and made my way outside towards the pool deck. My plan was to wait out under some trees or something since it wasn't lightening…yet.

At first I was proud that I made a great choice, but then the weather got worse. The rain was so bad that I could barely open my eyes to see where I was. The wind got even stronger and louder.

Owen's jacket was so gigantic on me that the wind used it like some sort of sail. It happened faster than the blink of an eye. First I was standing and next I was completely flipped over. I landed badly on my arm and cursed out in pain. I cracked my eyes open a little to see that my arm was bent in the wrong direction. I let loose a string of curses. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was next to a table that was nailed to the floor. Using my good arm I helped myself up and struggled to stay up.

Man, I am such an idiot.

**Okay, this chapter is bigger! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I have other stories too! Anyways please review! Also, I have a poll on my profile, can you guys check it out?**


	3. I…I think I love her

**Courtney's POV **

Okay, don't panic! Whatever you do, don't panic! What if he gets hit by lightning, or falls in the pool and can't get out!? Okay, now you can panic!

I stared in complete shock as I saw Duncan, the world's biggest idiot, using one of the tables for support. I gasped when I saw his arm facing the wrong direction. Idiot!

Okay I have two options:

I go find help

I go save him myself.

I looked around to see that I was the only one in the lobby at the moment. Geoff and Bridge were probably eating each other's faces, Heather would probably take pictures, Justin wouldn't bother, and Lindsay and Beth were too dumb. Maybe Gwen and Leshawna could help? But I had no idea where they were! After a minute of standing there like an idiot I heard, and heard, lighting crash.

The weather had gotten ten times worse. The wind had picked up to the point where standing up was barely an option and the thunder and lightning were deafening. Duncan would never be able to survive this.

Swallowing up my fear I pushed myself out the doors and crawled to Duncan. Literally I was crawling on the floor like a baby. If we end up dying I am so going to kill him!

**Duncan's POV**

Okay, think Duncan! I really should have paid more attention in school…never mind. I'd rather die than listen to my teachers drone on and on. The wind had gotten worse; I was practically hugging the table.

How could it possibly get worse!?

Of course life hates me because right after that thought I heard and saw lightening crash. It was the loudest thing I had ever heard in my life. I was pretty much blinded and like an idiot (again) I covered my eyes with my good arm…which was the only thing that kept me up. I quickly fell down onto the floor (AGAIN) and landed with a loud thud. Quickly I grabbed onto the bottom pole part of the table and curled up under it for cover. It was getting harder to see since rain kept covering my eyes, and the lighting was not helping. I looked around to see if I could make a run for the door and found something interesting. Something, I have no idea what, was crawling towards me. It reminded me of a little baby too.

After a while the blurry shadowed figure started to take shape and in its place I saw…Courtney!?

She was around five feet away but I could tell that she could barely see where she was. Instincts took over and I launched myself from under the table to her. I forgot about my bad arm and used that to push off the floor. Pain shot through it but I ignored it. The only thing on my mind was Courtney.

I had to save her; I would never live with myself if I let something bad happen to her. It took a few seconds but I managed to reach her just in time. I grabbed her around her waist and 'carefully' dragged her back under the table. I wasn't going to risk her life by trying to go through this storm. I pushed her close to the bar to make sure that she was farthest from the storm and faced her. She was clutching the bar for dear life and was shivering. Her clothes were drenched and were pressed down onto her. Her usual tamed hair was matted down and covered her face.

Carefully I stretched out my hand and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me and smiled with a calm face. But I could tell it was all fake. I knew Courtney way more than any of these people and knew that her act was all fake. She always put on that fake "bossy attitude" on purpose. She only trusted me with that secret and I never told anyone. Not many people to tell anyway.

She tried to say something but I couldn't tell hear her. I placed a finger on her lips and shook my head. She shook her head, being stubborn, and leaned in to my ear.

The only thing that I heard was "eye". I looked at her in confusion. She tried again but still failed. She was cute when she failed…or succeeded…or at any time.

After us just crouching under this table for like ten minutes the weather started to let up. It stopped raining and the thunder and lightning disappeared. I gaped at the change of scenery and crawled out from under the table. She followed and sat down next to me on.

"I was trying to say eye of the storm genius." She informed me after a minute of silence.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Storms had eyes?

"Being in a private resort with no TV doesn't tell you when a hurricane is coming." I was still confused on the whole eye thing though.

"What's the eye of the storm?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes but answered," The part of the storm where it gets calm. This reminds me, we need to move in now." She helped me up since my arm wasn't helping and we quickly made our way inside.

"Why do we need to go in?" I asked. I had just faced a **hurricane**; the least I could get was sunshine or something!

"The eye of the storm is like the halfway mark. That storm isn't over yet." Right after that it started to rain lightly. Then it got harder and the sun disappeared again. The storm came back; at least I was inside this time.

I noticed that she was still shivering, and so was I.

"We should dry off." With that we both held hands and made our way to the showers. Let me tell you; showering with a messed up arm is not on my 'to do' list. After what seemed like forever we both finished and met back in the lobby with fresh clothes.

We sat down on one of the couches they had and she cuddled up to me.

I tried to wrap an arm around her but winced in pain. Right; still had a broken arm.

She noticed my wince and got up.

"You need a cast on that." She pointed out.

"Well unless you see a doctor around then that's kind of impossible."

She glared a little and said," I think I know someone who can fix it."

* * *

She led me down a long hallway and knocked on one of the millions of doors. I have no idea how she knew which one was which. I had to hold back a groan when I saw Harold open the door.

"Where have you been? Gosh, we've been looking for you too forever!" He scoffed. I would have punched the kid, but my arm…no never mind I would still punch him with my broken arm. I wanted to kill him! He was the guy who ruined Courtney's chance at winning, and got her kicked off! Courtney was the only thing from stopping me. She seemed annoyed that she had to do this, but she still did it.

"Harold, we need your help." She hissed out. I could tell it took all of her strength to not jump the nerd.

"Why should I help you?" He glared. She was about to lunge for him but I beat her to it. Using my good arm I shoved him into one of the walls with my good arm.

"Because if you don't you'll be going out in that storm next." He sighed but nodded.

He looked over at my arm and understood. He led us into his room, which of course had posters of comics all over. He grabbed a large medical kit from under his bed that was bigger than my suitcase. He opened it and pulled out a bunch of stuff. I wasn't paying attention after that. He measured my arm and put on a cast (which I have _no_ idea why he had one).

While he was fixing on the cast he asked me a question.

"You said I'd be the next one going into the storm. You guys were outside?" He surprised me and Court with the concern laced in his voice.

She nodded her head and looked away. He looked at both of us with concern but went back to fixing my arm.

He gave Court the information and told us so kindly to get out.

We made our way back to the lobby and cuddled again. It wasn't that easy with a cast but we managed.

After a few minutes of just hearing the rain and thunder she spoke into my ear.

"Why did you go outside?" She had to lean in really close for me to hear.

I shrugged and looked away.

"Just because you used to sing doesn't mean you still aren't my bad boy." She smirked at that. I smiled at her for a second and leaned in for a kiss. She stopped me half way.

"You never answered my question."

"I shrugged."

"Duncan you are such a smart ass. Why did you go outside? Was it that embarrassing?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded. She laughed a little and stopped talking. After a few minutes I noticed how empty it was.

"Where is everyone?"

"Either looking for us or in their rooms."

After a long period of silence I leaned in again and she agreed. (I'm not going into details!)

"Did you see my audition?" I asked after we broke apart.

She shook her head. "We paused it after we found out it was you."

"Do you guys want to?" She seemed shocked.

"I'm sure I can get everyone to meet back in there in twenty." She offered. I nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled happily at me and walked off  
to get the others.

The whole time I thought about what had just happened. My little stunt could have killed her. Just one strike of lighting, one pound of thunder, one lash of wind. She could have been gone forever, and it would have been my fault. I was furious with myself. I had almost cost her her life just because I was embarrassed! I'm supposed to protect her, not kill her! I…I think I love her.

* * *

**Okay I am soooooo sorry for the late update! Please don't kill me! XD**

**Annnnyyyway just a HUGE thanks to all of my readers, you guys rock! 3!**

**And reviews are always welcome! Also anybody have a suggestion on what Duncan should sing!? It can be from any time, as in it could be a song just released from last week or something! Please review!**


End file.
